


41. “You’re going out dressed like that?”

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary never knows what to wear when they go out but Izzy always has answers.</p><p>Written for alineblackthorne on Tumblr.</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	41. “You’re going out dressed like that?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/gifts).



Clary walked down the hallway toward her girlfriend’s bedroom. They had plans to go out and meet Magnus and Alec at Pandemonium to celebrate… something. Clary wasn’t really sure what it was this time. Magnus was always making up ridiculous excuses to get Alec to go out with him somewhere, or to throw a party in their shared loft. And, Izzy, of course, was always happy to drag Clary along.

And, honestly, she was happy to go. Izzy was so in her element at these “celebrations” and Clary loved to see her like that. It was like all the weight of her responsibilities to her family and the Institute and the Clave and everything were lifted off her shoulders for the night and she could be truly herself. She smiled so big and she danced like no one was watching, although Clary always was, and probably so was everyone else. 

When Clary arrived at Isabelle’s door, she heard loud music blaring from the other side. She knocked loudly and the door was thrown open before she had even finished. Isabelle was already halfway back across the room, headed over to the stereo to turn it down. 

Clary watched her girlfriend walk the rest of the way to the stereo in awe. Isabelle always looked gorgeous but it never failed to make Clary’s heart race. Tonight she was wearing a little black dress, sleeveless, skintight, falling just below the curve of that amazing ass. Clary thought she had seen every little black dress that Izzy owned, but this one was new. The entire back was black lace, showing the expanse of tan skin from her shoulders all the way down to her lower back. When Isabelle turned back toward her, Clary saw that the lace also went over the shoulders and stopped at a sweetheart neckline that showed off a bit of cleavage.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at her and Clary realized she was still standing in the doorway, staring. She shook her head slightly to tear her eyes away. “You—“ she started hoarsely and then stopped to clear the lump in her throat. “You look amazing,” she finished, her voice still deep with desire.

That earned her a grin and Isabelle practically skipped over to Clary, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her chastely. “I’m glad you approve.”

She backed away then to look her girlfriend up and down and Clary saw her face fall. “You’re going out dressed like that?” Isabelle asked.

Clary looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a decent pair of jeans, not her favorite, but ones without any holes in them or paint splatters, and a plain black v-neck t-shirt. It wasn’t the worst outfit she’d ever tried to go out in, but she had known when she put it on that it wouldn’t be up to Isabelle’s standards of “appropriate club-wear”. That was part of the reason she’d chosen it. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Clary asked forcing a frown onto her face.

“Nothing!” Izzy was quick to respond. “You look great in everything you wear. You know I think you’re beautiful.”

“But?” Clary supplied.

Isabelle shook her head. “No but,” she said. “If this is what you want to wear to Pandemonium, I am totally okay with that.” 

She sounded a bit like she was trying to convince herself, but Clary knew that she meant what she said. As much as Izzy loved it when Clary dressed up, she would never ask her to wear anything she wasn’t comfortable wearing. She let the smile spread across her face. “Thanks, babe,” she said softly and pulled Izzy in for another kiss. This one was softer, and lasted a bit longer, their tongues darting out to meet sweetly.

“What was that for?” Isabelle asked when they broke apart.

“For being the best girlfriend ever,” Clary shrugged and smiled. “I don’t want to wear this out tonight,” she admitted. “I was actually coming here to ask you if you had something I could wear, but you distracted me with your hotness.”

Isabelle grinned and then kissed Clary excitedly. “Of course I do!” She turned and went to her closet, opening the far left side where Clary knew Izzy kept a bunch of clothes she had bought for her brother, so that she always had something for him to wear when he came running to her for help at the last minute. 

She pulled out a simple blue dress with a pleated skirt and little cap sleeves. It did not look like something Isabelle would have ever bought for herself, and it definitely wasn’t for Alec, which meant… “Isabelle Lightwood, how long have you been buying clothes for me and keeping them in your Alec stash?”

Izzy handed Clary the dress. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, looking anywhere but into her girlfriend’s eyes. “I’ve worn this dress a hundred times.”

Clary raised an eyebrow, and then showed Izzy the price tag that was clearly still attached to the dress.

“Would you believe I had to buy another one because I wore the old one so often that it was falling apart?” Isabelle asked hopefully.

Clary laughed. “Not in the slightest.” She laid the dress on the bed and started getting changed. “You know I’m not Alec, right? You can tell me about the things you buy for me and I will actually appreciate it.”

“I know,” Isabelle sounded almost embarrassed. “It’s just habit.” She walked over to her desk to grab a pair of scissors to cut the tag off the dress. “I’ve only bought you a couple things so far. But I’ll show them all to you later,” she promised and then grabbed a pair of matching blue heels from the bottom of her closet, putting them on the ground for Clary to step into.

“Good,” Clary said and pulled the dress up over her shoulders. She turned her back toward her girlfriend and asked, “Zip me up?”

“Gladly,” Izzy said and pushed Clary’s hair out of the way pulling the zipper to the top and running her hands down the back, pretending to smooth out any wrinkles.

Clary grinned and turned around. “How do I look?” she asked.

Isabelle looked her up and down, “Gorgeous.” She then linked their arms together and pulled her girlfriend toward the door. “I can’t wait to show you off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% believe that Izzy has a section of clothes in her closet that she bought for Alec. I also 100% believe that he knows this exists (although probably not the full extent of it) but pretends he doesn't and acts confused when she brings him clothes that he doesn't remember having.
> 
> Also, here are the dresses the girls are wearing: [Izzy's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/25/1f/f4/251ff4a64ad144a3990a2a11b7ababe5.jpg) and [Clary's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7d/8b/2f/7d8b2fdf5cbbac89d8033bf13db65fab.jpg).


End file.
